herbert
by lemur10
Summary: i just found this in comp one dai and decided to publish it...if u review alot maybe ill finish it...if u like it that is :


herbert

hey yo...me again... i was looking through comp and found this...its not complete and probly never will be i just decided to publish it and maybe if u guys review enough ill finish it...

o yeah this isnt really charlie bone i just found it like i said and all my other stories r c b except the origin of fosters...enjoy...you know or not...

Chapter I: The Disappearances 

The year is 1855. The dragons are clearing out. More and more people are becoming aware of dragons, which for the dragons, means more and more dragon hunters. One dragon scale can make a man RICH.

Because of this increasing threat, all the dragons of the world have spread out into all corners of the globe. Some dragons were lucky. In some countries, they found a witch or wizard who could either help them hide, put an enchantment over them, or turn them into another animal. Some however were not so lucky. Because the dragon hunters were still on their tail some were captured, killed, skinned, or sold.

One particularly lucky dragon ended up in Jamaica where there aren't many dragon hunters. When there he went to see a witch named Amalia Zinwizzle. She offered to turn him into a clay dragon to disguise him so he would look like a clay figurine. The dragon asked when he would get to be alive again. Amalia simply replied, "When the time is right." And with that the dragon was clay.

Amalia then placed him in a beautifully decorated box and placed him in her attic. When she died, she passed this dragon on to her daughter and her daughter did the same all throughout the generations.

Eventually the dragons all died out or went into permanent hiding. People just thought they died out due to hunting. No one really knew the truth about the dragons or where they went… until now…

Chapter II: To The Library 

150 years later in the year 2005…

"Mom, I need a ride to the library. I'm meeting Lindsey"

"One minute davin!" "Ok, lets go. Get in the car"

A few minutes later they arrived at the library.

"Will you be ok getting home?"

"Yes I'm going to take the Kinsley bus. It comes around every half hour or so…I think. I'll look it up on the library computer when I get in. thanks mom."

"Ok, have a good time then."

With that Mrs. Zinwizzle hopped back in her SUV and drove back home.

Mrs. Zinwizzle, her son davin, and his twin Lindsey, who was already at the library, all lived in Kinsley Township. It was a small town. Big enough to get your shop on, but small enough that it didn't have every possible shopping mall and eatery that can fit like other big cities. The Zinwizzle twins were obviously both 13, and currently working on a history project for school.

The twins had many interests including biking, swimming, animals, badminton, and…dragons.

Chapter III: The Project

As Mrs. Zinwizzle went home, the twosome got started.

"What on earth are we going to do an animal history project on?" asked Davin as he plopped his book bag onto a nearby table and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Well," replied Lindsey. "I've been thinking about that. Hey pass the chips." Since we both like animals…specifically dragons, and dragon's were apart of history right? I mean they were in World War I World War II the battle of the Alamo."

"Wait," davin interrupted. "Since when were they in so many wars?"

"Sigh" sighed Lindsey. "Do I have to explain everything to you? They weren't visible by the soldiers. They were there though. I looked up a book on the history of dragons and it seems at least one person saw them. He wrote about it but was ridiculed as seeing things."

"Right," said davin. "Just finish telling me about this subject…its due Friday."

"WELL IF YOU'D STOP INTERRUPTING!" shouted Lindsey. SHHHHH! Shushed the librarian. "Like I was saying," whispered Lindsey " why don't we do a project on dragons?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!" said davin

"Cause your stupid," said his sister. "The only question remains is which dragon. I mean there are tons of dragons. I researched that too…tell me which one you like the best.

The green scale"

"Too common"

"The Alaskan red horn"

"Too ferocious"

"The Mongolian friendly?"

"Too…friendly. No no no, we need something original, something no one will have heard about something that will BLOW PEOPLE AWAY! We need something like…"

Chapter IV: Research

"The Jamaican juice-drinker?" suggested Lindsey.

"The WHAT?" Questioned davin.

SHHHH! Shushed the librarian.

"The Jamaican juice-drinker," whispered Lindsey. "it says here, Jamaica is known for its coconuts. The jelly they contain is quite delicious. The coconuts also have a type of juice inside called 'coconut water'. Coconut farmers would have unknown disappearances of large amounts of coconuts.


End file.
